Many enterprises (such as companies, educational organizations, government agencies, etc.) acquire relatively large volumes of data for analysis. A substantial amount of the data of an enterprise can be unstructured data, i.e., data that is not in a format used by typical commercial databases. Enterprises may apply distributed computing techniques to mine information from the unstructured data.